Another boondocks story:lies, laughs, and cries
by Riley Waz Hur
Summary: Huey,Riley, and the gang, are still struggling in Woodcrest, even though they have new friends, and soul mates, They still have some issues to worry about, like a random character re-appearing in their life. No sex. R&R,about 23 hit's per chapter.Read-on!
1. Pushing the limit

Well hello there my readers…WAZZUP? Ok!, This is my very first story on this website so don't go to hard on me! The reason I am writing this story is because I am a super fan of The Boondocks ( even know I do not own it!) when I get older I want to be an animator like Aaron Mcgruder! But enough about me lets get to the story!

* * *

This story begins with Huey angrily marching up to his favorite hill. "Arrrg!" He blasts into mid air and does an amazing flying roundhouse (kick) and draws his sword out at the same time. CHING! SLOOSH! Then out of thin air a branch miraculously cuts in half and falls to the ground. Huey the springs into the air flipping and turning. "Ok, Huey …at least you can try." He mumbles to himself while running. He flips into the air and then atemps to do a 360 but then utterly fails and lands onto the ground head first. "DAMN IT HUEY!" he screams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-(Jazmine's point of view)-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay see you later mom," says jasmine "Bye daddy!" "Wait, wait, wait! Where are you going honey?" asks Tom. "I'm going to go to hang out with Huey!" Tom looked at Sarah with a frown on his face. " Ok, Sounds like fun," said Sarah "Go ahead ,dear!"  
Jazmine grinned and ran full speed out the door and ends up at the front door of the Freemans house knocking a little door slings wide open and reveals a small teen with corn-rolls glaring back at her. "Aye, what do you want you H-" He turns around to see Robert glaring at him holding his belt. "WHAT WERE YOU GONNA SAY BOY?" Granddad yells. " I was SAYIN' what you want HOMIE!" " I uh just wanted to see if Huey was there because we were going to .. uh.. hang out and stuff." Jazmine's voice trailed off. "No," Riley shouted. "That little-," Riley turned around and glanced at Robert. " Naw', he ain't here he on his little gay $$ hill, but you ain't NEVER gonna find a gangster like ME on no gay hill!" "OH YES YOU WILL," Robert yelled out. "YOU GO WALK THAT LITTLE CUTIE PIE JAZMINE UP THAT HILL!" "BUT GRANDDAD-"" NOW GET BOY!" Riley then grunts as he slams the door shut and glares at Jazmine. "Common BITCH!" Riley whispers to Jazmine. "WHAT DID YOU SAY BOY?" Granddad yells. "N-Nothing!" Riley says as he grabbed Jazmines arm and runs toward the hill.

- (Huey's point of view)-

"Man I can't do SHIT right!" Huey yells and pounds the ground. Then Huey gets up and crescent kicks the tree BLAM! "Aaagh!" Huey yells and falls to the ground as Riley and Jazmine arrive to the scene while Riley was singing to jazmine " RESPECT THIS HUSTLE, RESPECT THIS HU-" he looks down at his brother and starts to crack up. " AHHHHH-HAHAHAHA!" Riley said laughing." MAN, YOU GOT BEAT BY A TREE, WHAT HAPPED IT GOT MAN BECAUSE YOU TOOK A PISS ON IT!"Riley then fell on his knees and collapse on his stomach and started rolling over laughing."RILEY STOP IT THAT ISN'T NICE!" Jazmine squealed in fury." Why ," He laughed some more and wiped away some tears "What, he gonna beat me?, he'll probably get jumped by some garden norms before he gets to me!" He chuckled. " SHUT-UP," Jazmine snapped "What's wrong with you? Your brother is hurt, and you laugh at him? You should be HELPING him!" " MAAAAAAAAAAAAAN .. help deez nutz!" Riley replied. Jazmine kicked Riley as hard as she could. " OWWWE!" RILEY moaned. "SERVES YOU RIGHT," said Jazmine"Oh, huey are you OK , what's wrong, what happend?" "What happend was the fool got knocked the fu-" Jazmine glared at Riley and he shut up. " Are you ok Huey?" jazmine asked concerned. "YES!, And I do NOT need you to be BABYING me all the time, it is really annoying! I AM 14 NOW...ugh!" Jazmine grew tears in her eyes. " I-I ... I'm sorry Huey.. I didn't realize that I was doing that." You could easily hear the pain in Jazmines voice. Huey thought to himself. Ugh!Why does she have to do that? Why does she have to take every single thing I say so seriously.. GOD! She is so ignorant, so naive, so... Huey turns to look at Jazmine who was wearing her 2 signature puff balls(which he didn't mind at all) , orange eye shadow, a light orange tank top with sparkles all over it, skinny jean caprice, orange flip flops, and apparently peach lip gloss which she was holding on to AND she was sitting under the sunset which complemented her outfit. She was so... "Wow"Huey whispers. "what was that *sniff sniff* Huey?" said Jazmine still upset." Nothing, I;m sorry Jazm-" "OH, I FORGIVE YOU HUEY!"said Jazmine interrupting him then hugged him tightly. He smiled a little. " HUEY FREEMAN? DID YOU JUST SMILE?" she said letting go of him and pointing to his face She stared jumping up and down like a little 3 year old. "Uh.. where is Riley?" said huey changing the subject. Jazmine looked around and spot him . " There he is harassing some whit people... and...uh, I think he is hurting Timothy." Huey rolled his eyes "uh-oh... we better go get him." Huey said with half annoyed. " Hey jazmine, can ya hand me my sword please?" "Sure!" then jazmine skipped over to the sword and ripped it out of the ground and pointed it toward the sun. "I HEAR BY DECLARE THYSELF QUEEN JAZMINE FOR WHO I GOT THY SWORD UNSTUCK, ALL HAIL QUENN JAZMIN!" she yelled . " MORE LIKE ALL HELL, QUEEN JAZMINE... NOW GET ME MY SWORD PLEASE!" said Huey. Jazmine gasped and gave him his sword and he put it in the case. Jazmine stuck her hand out so that she could help huey up, but instead he just stared at it for a couple of minutes then gazed at her. "Well, are you gonna take my hand or what?" Jazmine asked annoyingly. And Huey did and she helped him up, Huey plunked ths cased swored to the ground as if it were a cane and raised his eyebrow."I'm off the ground, you can let go now." " oh ... my bad" she said timidly turning a shade of pink. And then they walked to were Riley was talking to a crowed of white people. " Yeah, ya'll niggas looking at a real gangster right hurr!" Riley yelled then grabbed a white boy about his age." AYE SON, ESCO wanna know if you gots any PILLSBURY on you?" " N-no, but we have br-brand named biscutes at the house if you would release me i could just.." his voice trailed off. Riley's mouth dropped and he reached his hand back...WHAP! "BITCH what the fuck is wrong with you offering a REAL GANGSTER BRAND NAMED BISCUIT ... IS YOU SPECIAL ED? WHY YOU CRY HUH.. DON'T BE CRYING JUST BECAUSE I SLAPPED YOU YOU LITTLE PUNK MAN I OUTTA ... BONK!" Riley fell backwards. Huey put his case down and grabbed the back of Riely's head. "YOU DO NOT HARASS WHITE PEOPLE!" Jazmine started to laugh. " shut-up bitch!" Riley said still being dragged. "Your the one being dragged like a doggy!" Jazmine replied. "She has a point" Huey admitted. "MAAAAAAN,Shut up!." he said roughly. "You always gotta ruin somebodies fun huey. Why you hate'n huey? why couldn't you just ruin sombody elses fun huey, do we got a problem huey?" Riley mumbled." Man shut up riley your the stupidest, most ignorant 12 year old kid i have ever and will ever have known , you have no futur, and i wouldn't be suprised if you end up in jail, shot, or captured , jumped, hung, and beheaded by the kkk."They both just stared at huey"Nigga what?" riley asked. " YO,YOUNG REEZY!"...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, yall! This is the next chapter of this story! There might be about 8,9, or even 10 chapters! there is gonna be A LOT of funny stuff coming up, IF you know what I mean! I don't even own the boondocks and it makes me angry but you know... who knows maybe someday Aaron McGruder may hire me or something! Anyway here goes chapter 2.

P.S the song riley was singing in chapter 1 was an older song by T.I.P and T.I called Hustle

* * *

**The boondocks lies, laughs, and cries chapter 2: Cindy McPherson**

"Yo, YOUNG REEZY!" Huey and Jazmine turned around to see nobody but Cindy McPherson running towards them. "Oh, Hey Cindy..." Riley said a little bored. "Umm...Sup Riley?" "Nuthen' , just got finished slapping this fool 'cause he offered me-" Riley turns to look at Cindy. His jaw drops wide open, and unlike his brother Huey, he said what he thought. "DAMN,!" Riley shouted "Look at YOU! God DAMN! BITCH! YOU LOOK'n FIINNEE! as a MOTHER-FUCKER!" Cindy's face turned completely red. "For Santa's sake Riley, Your mouth should come with a censor!" Jazmine commented irritated. Huey clomped Riley on the head and grumbled " She's right, minus the Santa part..." He looked at Jazmine and she kinda glared at him , but he didn't mind. "Well, it ain't MY fault that cindy came came at me lookin' all fine and stuff with her nails all did and her hair all done.. that reminds me of that one song!..." Huey and Jazmine both moaned. "Yeah I think it goes like... WHY YALL TRIP'N, SHE JUST FINE! ," He laughed " No, no, no,no, OH YOU FANCY HUH?, OH YOU FANCY HUH, OH YOU FANCY HUH? NAILS DONE, HAIR DONE EVREY THING DID, N-N-NAILS DONE, HAIR DONE EVERY THING DID!" Huey moaned louder. "OR HOW ABOUT CAL-I-FORNIA GURL, SHE'S UNFORGETTABLE. DAI-SY DUKE BIKINIS ON TOP!, SUN KISS SKIN SO HOT NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!- " CLOMP! "Owe.. man what was that for?" Riley whinnied. " For singing like Brittany spears at a LIVE concert just before she was sent to rehab." Cidny and jazmine both started cracking up and riley rolled his eyes, and snatched away. "YOU is a gay ass, Hater fag-" "faggot boy, I know , I know... get a new line , would ya?" Said Huey intteruptting. Jazmine and Cindy were now laughing so hard they started coughing.

They soon ended up at the Woodcrest local park, Riley was getting his ass bet by cidny at basketball, and Jazmine and Huey were sitting on a bench, WATCHING Riley get his ass bet at basketball! "where y' game at young reezy where yo game at?" " THAT"S NOT FAIR YOU IS CHEAT"N" complained Riley. " Nigga, how am i cheating!" Cindy said making a cross-over on Riley. "YOU GOT YOURSELF ALL ... YOU-KNOW... LOOK'IN HOT n' STUFF TRYING TO DISTRACT ME WITH YOUR PRETTINESS AND STUFF... MAN! THAT IS SOME OLD BULL SHIT!" Riley blurrted out. Cindy dropped the ball and just stared at him blankly, slowly turning red. Riley snatched the ball and made a jump shot. SWISH!. "Hey Cindy," Riley said walking so close up to her they could fell each other breathing. " W-What Riely?" " Cidny...," Riley looked deep into her eyes and grinned." I FOUND MY GAME!" He chuckeled and cidny pushed him away reying not to smile. " YOU CHEATING!"

"My bets are still on Cindy.."Said Huey. "Mine too!" Jazmine agreed. Huey rolled his eyes. "what?" Jazmine asked befuddled. "Ok, I'm going to explain this to you veeerrryyy slowwwlly.." Jazmine grunted and nudged him. "We can't BOTH bet on hey becuase then nobody can get ANY money at all" Jazmine rolled her eyes at him and knudged him again. He ignored her, and they both looked up at the sky. Huey took a glance at Jazmine who was now shivering and pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around her neck, just like old times, but expect this time, it caught jazmine off gaurd. "Are you ok?" Asked huey concerned. "Yea, yea... I'm fine.. really... it's just that..." Jazmine looked at Huey. " Aren't the stars beautiful Jazmine asked excited. " Beauty is eternity gazing at itself in a mirror. Kahil Girbran." answerd huey. Jazmine looked puzzled. "So is that a ... no?" Huey sighed. "It's a no." jazmine looked at Huey strangly. "Well, why not?" huey slapped his head. " I JUST told YOU jazmine, Beut-" riley cut him off by suprise. " AYE, IS HUEY DOING ONE OF DEM KAKEYAL...KEMEI... KAMIEAL, YEA, KEMIEL POEMS, THAT'S REEAAAL GAY MY NIGGA!" Yelled Riley in a upnotious tone. " For one, it's KAHIL, KA-HIL, Secondlly, It's not gay, and third of all WHAT DO YOU WANT!" huey glared at his brother Riley. "WELL I AM SORRY, IT'S NOT LIKE I'M TRYING TO INTERUPPT YO DATE WITH JAZMINE OR NOTHING , I JUST CAME HERE TO TELL YOU THAT IMMA WALK MY GURL HOME ...DANG!" " IT AIN"T NO DAAA-did you say "GURL" ?" Riley grinned. " Yup!" "And by gurl you mean?" "CIDNY? YEAAA BOY!" Rile said dipping toward her.

"Well..., It is getting late." Jazmine said. "Yea... I'll walk you home?"Huey questioned. "That'll be nice..." Then before they knew it they were at the front yard of Jazmines house. Huey looked over at his house and and saw Riley walking towards them grinning,"wearing" cindny's lip gloss. Jazmine giggled. " Riley stop cheeseing like you from wisconsin ,with yo gay ass..." Huey teased. " Nothin' you can say can bring me down, now is you coming nigga?" Said Riley STILL grinning. Huey looked at Jazmine. "No, I"ll be there in a few miniutes or something." "Whatever nigga!" Said riley turning around walking back to there yard. Huey rolled his eyes and then riley busted out singing. "I KISSED MY GURL AND I LIKED-" "BOY, YOU BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP WITH YOUR KATY-PERRY-WANNA-BE-NIGGA ASS!"Grandad yelled out the window. Jazmine laughed harder. "Heh-heh, well, today was fun"Said Jazmine. "yeah, it really was f-" "GET IT, GET IT, GET IT, GET IT, GET DOOWN COME ON EVERYBODY NOW,GET IT, GET IT, GET IT, GET IT, GET DOOWN COME ON,GET DOOWN COME ON,1989! THE NUMBER, ANOTHER SUMMER...!" Huey took his phone out his pocket. "It's Tom dubois..." Jazmine glared, snatched Hueys phone, pressed talk, and screamed as loud as possible and pressed off. "I think your gonna get in trouble for that!" Huey said laughing. " I don't care my dad is always... Wait , Huey," Huey stopped laughing and his face went blank. " You were laughing, and the world didn't EXPLODE!" Jazmine said sarcastically. Huey blushed. "OMG, NOW YOU'RE BLUSHING!" Huey turned around in embarrassment. " Oh you know I'm only playing!" Said jazmine spinning huey around and hugging him. She looked up at him turning pinker. "OH WHO IS BLUSHING NOW!,"Huey accidentally blurted out. "NOW TAHT I THINK OF IT, YOU HAVE BEEN BLUSHING ALL DAY SO YOU DO NOT HAVE A REASON TO-" Jazmine softly attached her lips to his, interrupting his sentence, for seconds later she removed them. "-Reason ... to...talk." Huey said finishing his sentence confused. "Well, this ... is ... uncomfortable, so I'm going to just um go..." said Jazmine turning around feeling kinda scared, she turned her back around and looked into her eyes. "Jazmine..." "yes?" "You... were really beautiful tonight..." Manged Huey. Then he let her arm go. "Thanks...huey?" Jazmine said suprised then hurried back inside her house.

Huey smiled to himself and put his hands in his pockets and walked next door to his house and went up to his room. "RILEY, BOY, WHY YOU GOT ON LIP GLOSS, YOU BEEN LISTENING TO THE GANGSTERLISCOUS FELLOW AGAIN!" "NO GRANDAD!" "THEN WHY YA WEARING LIP GLOSS BOY, YOU TURNING GAY FOR REAL THIS TIME?" "NO!" "THEN WHY YA GOT ON LIP GLOSS!" "LET'S JUST SAY, CIDNY PUT IT ON ME!" Said Riley grinning entering his half of the room were he saw Huey. " Huey, why don't you seem so... hatery no more, it's like I can smell the happiness on you." Huey turned around. "Riley, that just HAS to be the most stupidest thing you have ever said to me in your entire life." "Well I am sorry that I am not as big as a nerd as you and another thing ... wait, are you wearing ... peach lip gloss?" Riley grinned. "Daaaamn, I knew you loved that dubious chick!" Huey smirked and turned off the lights.  
"WE KISSED A GURL AND WE LIKED IT..." Grandad appeared at the door with the belt and turn on the lights. "BOY, YOU SING ONE MORE DAMN TIME YOUR GONNA KISS MY FOOT!"

* * *

Well that was the end of that chapter... but do not ,orry there are more to come! Songs used in this chapter were Fight the power, i kissed a girl, California girls,fancy, and just fine!

I ain't really got nothing else to say right now cause, my back is hurting and stuff so PEACE!


	3. Dreds and afro's

Hey everyone!, Sup..., TODAY I actually HAVE something to say! IS"NT that something? ! ENJOY! (yup, that was it!) ( I do not in any way, shape, or form, own the boondocks, or any of it's characters... and some of this stuff in this chapter has gotten edited quotes from the comics, books, and or TV series... maybe you should see if you can name the episodes I got the quotes off of in the end! and umm HAVE FUN WITH THAT!) p.s I have nothing against British people!

* * *

**Another boondocks story: Lies, Laughs and cries: Chapter 3, Dreadlocks and Afro's.**

The next day, Huey woke up early to walk to school with Riley. "GANGSTERS DON"T GO TO NO SCHOOL! WHAT GANGSTER YOU KNOW GOES TO SCHOOL... I THOUGHT SO!" "Riley, Shut up, get your pants on, and lets go." Huey said to his pants-less brother. Riley looked down, frowned, and ran up stairs only to return wearing a white pear of sun-glasses, a white hat, a white T-shirt with paper money all over it, saggy pants, and white Nike's. " Don't I look clean dow'!" Riley asked. " Whatever, let's just go through another plain day of school, with the same old thing happening, every day, over and over and over again." Huey said dryly. "Nigga?, What is you talking about, The same thang' ain't happen yesterday... member'?" Riley grinned."So what should I call you MR. Dubious, or MRS. Dubious?" Riley cracked up and ran out of the house. "Huey glared as his brother, slowly disappearing around the corner. Then he yelled "GRANDDAD WE"RE GONE!" then slammed the door shut and walked towards Jazmin's house, and looked up and saw Tom glaring at him while trimming his bushes, sighed, and turned around and walked back towards were Riley had ran off to. He got bored and started dipping to Riley and soon caught up. "What, were is she?"Riley questioned. "I saw Tom, and I walked away." "Nigga, what?" "I saw Tom. And I walked away." Riley shook his head.

They boys were a block away from Cindy's house and 2 blocks away from school when Huey had gotten the strangest feeling that someone was behind him. "Riley, I think someone is following us..." Riley gave him an annoyed boring look. " Nigga, you crazy!" "No, I'm serious Riley."Huey exclaimed. Riley grinned. "Is it your imaginary secret government agent again?" Riley laughed. "I thought your imaginary alien terrorist friend took him out already. Huey glared at his cracking up brother.

"HEY, YOU, WITH THE FRO'!" Huey and Riley both turned around and saw nobody behind them. Riley shrugged, and they both turned around to see a boy with dreadlocks, standing before them, who was also... black! Riley screamed. Huey lifted an eyebrow at his brother. " Sorry kid, I didn't mean to scare you or nothing, I hope you didn't SHIT on yourself or something..." the strange boy said. "WHATEVER NIGGA! You just caught me off guard, that's all, popping up like you some sort of Jason, or scream or something..." Riley mumbled. "Aye, um ... Where all the black people at? Did the Po-Po come? Is 106 and Park on? Did the Klan raid? What's the deal?" Huey lifted his eyebrow ( again ). "No, it's just me, my granddad, tom who doesn't really seem black, my wanna be gangster brother Riley and ..." Huey took a deep breathe. " and then there is Jazmin ... but she thinks she only half black -" " AND UNCLE RUCKUS!" Riley interrupted. "Yeah, and uncle ruckus, but he hates all black people, even his own mother, you know, probably... anyway I'm Huey Freeman, the founder of A.F.R.O, B.R.U.H,and, B.R.O, I'm basically a 14 year old revolutionary. This is my brother " " Nigga, let me introduce Me Myself!" Riley scowled " Hey Man, My name is Riley son, you-know-wadum-saying? But I gots a whole CATALOGS of names that people be calling me, you know what I'm saying, Because I be addicted to be making that green paper,ya feel ma? So i gots names like Riley also known as Riley A.K.A Riley Escobar,Riley also known as Riley A.K.A, H.R paper stacks, Riley also known as Riley A.K.A horse-choker, Riley also known as Riley A.K.A pillsbury dough boy, uh uh ... Riley also known as Riley A.K.A Louis rich, Riley also known as Rile A.K.A The Fund-raiser. You feel me?" The boy stares at riley for a second. "That's cool... My name is Michal Caesar, but you can call me Caesar, and used to rock mics back in Brooklyn, and now all I see is whites up in woodcrest ... hey, that's some good lyrics... somebody write that down!" "Well nice to meet you Caesar." Huey said. "Aye, there goes my gurl cidny, aiight peace!" Riley said jogging over to where Cindy was walking. "Cindy?" Caesar questioned. "Riley's ghetto white girl" Huey rolled his eyes. "So...who is YOUR "Gurl"?" Caeser smiled. "uh...*cough ,cough* um..."

"Hey,Huey!" Jazmine said excitedly, running up to Huey. " Hey, Jazmine... uh this is Caesar, Caesar, this is Jazmine." "Nice to meet you, I'm Jazmine, and I am mixed with white and black." she exclamied. "Really, I'm half JAMAICAN!" Jazmine turned around and looked at huey and stuck out her tung at him. "HA!" she mocked. "I'm mixed to ya know!" Huey said sarcastically. Caesar laughed and jazmine rolled her eyes and knuged him. " I am, REALLY! I'm part black, part colored, part negro, part african, AND PART NIG-" Jazmine coverd his mouth with her hand. Caesar fell on his knees when he said that, he laughed completly too hard. Jazmine grinned at huey. "Huey, you're something else."

They finally got to the building and went into their classroom. Jazmine took her seat next to Huey, and Huey winked at her causing her to blush. Ceaser stood next to the teacher looking around saying nothing at first, then the teacher gave him a frightened look. "Oh great, another one..." " What was that?" "Nothing..." Caeser looked at his teacher, then at huey, then at his teacher, then back at Huey finally putting his hand up to his mouth and whispering " is this guy for real?" Huey shook his head yes, and Caeser rolled his head. "So where do I sit Mr. teacher-guy?" "Now hold on," He looked down at caeser" first introduce yourself. Caeser walked up to the front of the class and stood their looking at everyone. "Um, hey ... i'm new here... My name is Michel Caeser, but you can call me caeser... um ok then ... Peace..." "Now hold on ...Caeser ... Tell them where you're from." " Where i'm from?" Caeser grew a grin on his face. "BROOKLYN BITCHES!" Caeser yelled ecstatically forming 2 peace signs. Huey covered his mouth to hide his laughter and jazmine giggled. " Oh my bad ... people from Brooklyn just feel the need to do that every once in a while." he said putting his hand to his chest grinning. "Uh ... ok then, go ahead and um ..." The teacher looked around and found an empty seat. " take your spot ... next to Huey!" caeser sat next to Huey and gave him a high five and turned around to grin at the girl next to her enough to make her start blushing.

_(Back at Riley's classroom)_

"OK Riley," The teacher said annoyed. "It's your turn to give your oral report." Riley lifted his head off his desk, glared at his teachers presents, slowly got up, walked over to his teacher, grumbled, and cleared his thought. "OK, Before Escobar gives his report, ya'll bitches got to listen what he gots to say!" His teacher grumbled. Riley turned around and glared at her. "Anyway, First of all, ya'll hussy bitches better not ever put ya'll hands on Cindy over dar'!" The whole class turned to stare at Cindy. Cindy who was blowing a bubble at the time pooped her bubble gum and nodded her head up and replied. "Sup'." The whole class turned back around to face Riley. "Secondly, ya'll niggas needs to stop asking me all sorts of IGNORANT shit like "Riley, where is your gold teeth?" and "Riley, which gang do you belong to,? "Riley, is snoop dog and Lil' Wayne your "HOME DOGS"?" and "Riley, have ever been in jail, homie?" "YEAH, I'VE BEEN TO JAIL! IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF THEM BITCHES WOULD'VE STEPED ON MY SHOE, THEY SHOULD HAVE WALKED AROUND, I DON'T CARE IF THEY WAZ ONLY IN PRESCHOOL, TALKING ABOUT "I'M ONLY TWEE!" BITCH, SAY IT RIGHT, MANE IF YOU OLD ENOUGH TO SAY FUCKING "TWEE" YOU TO GOD DAMN OLD TO BE STEPPIN ALL OVER, A NIGGA'S SHOES! SHIT OFFICERS TALKING ABOUT "That's assault Riley, You cannot do that here in woodcrest." Riley moved his hand mocking the officer. "AND I SLAPED THE KID RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE OFFICER, I WAS LIKE BITCH ASS FAGGOT BOY!" Riley calmed his fury to look at his peers, they were all staring at him then turned to Cidny. "The fuck ya'll looking at?" she murmured. "Anyway, I think arresting people should be illegal, yup, Ok, tell me this, TAKING A PISS ON SOMEONE IS ILLEGAL, BUT PUTTING PEOPLE IN JAIL ISN'T, SENDING THEM TO DEATH ROW IS LEGAL? THESE GUYS ARE FUCKING MURDERING PEOPLE AND THEY DON'T GET IN TROUBLE, NOT EVEN A WHUPPIN', THAT IS SOME OLE' GAY ASS BULL SHIT! SO THAT IS WHY ARRESTING PEOPLE SHOULD BE ILLEGAL, I'M MEAN AT LEAST STOP ARRESTING FOR PEEING, Well if Jar-Jar Binks takes a piss on someone they should knock his gay ass out and stick a AK-47 up his ass and pull the trigger, take it out and replace it with a machine gun and hold the trigger, blow his fucking head off, pimp slap it, deep fry it oxy clean, then put it on Billy May's grave and stomp on it!" The whole class stared at him, looked around, suddenly his eyes popped out off his head.  
"AYE, I KNOW YOU, " Riley quickly ran over to a kid in his class and he started to tremble. "AYE, YOU THE KID WHO TRIED TO GIVE ME STORE BRAND BISCUITS!" Riley slapped the boy and threw his desk over and stared dead at him. The kid began to whimper. " KID, WHAT YO NAME IS?" The kid just stared at him and his eyes began to water. "BITCH, I SAID WHAT YO NAME IS!" Riley grabbed the kid by his T-shirt, " WHAT YO NAME!" "HIS NAME IS MATHEWS, BOO!" Cidny answered. "Mathews? MAN, WHAT KIND OF NAME IS MATTHEWS, BRITISH, YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK ABOUT BRITISH PEOPLE, FUCK THEM PEOPLE, FUCK THE PLANE THEY CAME IN ON, FUCK THEIR GAY FAG-" Suddnly Riley felt someone Hit him on the head and he fell backwards.

He turned around to see his brother behind him grabbing the back of his T- shirt and dragging him into the hallway. "How many times does your teacher have to call me down to get you!" Said Huey, hitting his brother in-between each word. "Owww!" riley mouned. Huey put Riley in a choke hold. "DON"T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN TODAY!" "BE- *gag* HAVE ... DEez!" Huey chocked him even more. "*gag, gag* OK!" Huey let him go and turned around to walk away. Riley glared at him walking away, and all of a sudden he found himself running full speed and tackling Huey. They both fell to the grounds and started tumbling. Huey flipped Riley over, punched him and got up, and got into his fighting stance. "You ... bitch nigga!" riley said getting up and whipping the blood from his lip. He ran into Huey trying to swing, but Huey kicked him so hard, he went flying back into his classroom. The whole class blinked. "HOLY SHIT!" Cidny said and her teacher gave her a look. Huey sat on his brother chokeing him. "Riley,WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Huey yelled. Riley flipped him out the window with his knees, and leaped out of it. The whole class stared out of the window for 30 secounds straight without saying one word or blinking. "Holy shit." The teacher said to herself breaking the silence. "I TOLD YOU!" Cidny blurted.  
Huey tumbled onto the grass, but he quickly rolled over and got up. "Ok, Riley, I am not holding back anymore." Huey said bouncing up and down like Bruce lee. "Whatever nigga!" Riley ran full speed swinging left and right at huey, but he was blocking every swing. Riley Jumped back and aimed for his head but Huey grabbed his arm double kicked him and kneed hin in his chest before letting go. Riley fell back against the window off Huey's class. "Whoa, is that ... HUEY?" Caeser yelled starring out the window. The whole class turned around at the same time. Jazmine groaned. Huey wrapped both of his hands around rileys neck and kneed him in the stomach. " NOW... YOU BEHAVE!" Huey screamed. "Fine *gaggle-gag*, You... WIN!" Riley managed. Huey let go and slowly turned around and said " Good." Riley had more hate for Huey by the second, so he grabbed a hold of Huey's shirt, thinking that HE could choke HIM from behind, but instead he accidentally tore his shirt completely off. Huey turned around, you could see the anger blazing in his eyes. Riley, frightened, tried to run away, but Huey jumped intp the air and kicked riley in his back and knocked him completely out. "Whose knocked the fuck out now?" Huey whispered to his brother laying out in the grass. "Jazmine, your drooling." Caeser grinned, but Jazmine didn't even pay attention, she was completely traced by A shirt-less Huey Freeeman.  
Huey looked down at riley then he turned around and looked at his peers staring at him threw the window. He shrugged, and picked up his knocked out brother and went straight to the nurses office and dropped him off, and before it he was walking to his seat. Jazmine who was staring at the window, was now staring at him, as he took his seat. "WE AIN'T GOTTA WEAR SHIRTS HERE?"said caeser taking off his shirt. "COOL!" He started flexing, and almost every girl was giggling, except for jazmine, who was staring at Huey with her jaw dropped. "Now hold on their Bob Marley and Mr.T," The teacher said Sarcastically. "This isn't a strip club, you must wear a shirt." Huey twitched his eye, got up and faced his teacher. "Do I look like I have a mo hawk to you, you think all black people look the same , don't you? Well they don't!" Huey growled, and turned to look at Jazmine who was still staring at him. "See ya at lunch jazmine." He said aggravated and left out the door slamming it shut. "See-ya." She said to herself before totally passing out.

* * *

well that is the end of it! . Well thanks!


	4. An Inportant Phone Call

_Hey y'all, dis chapter is gonna be a real shocker, y'all wouldn't have expected me to bring ... anyway, I hope you are gonna like this chapter, I like it! You guys probably will to! Aiight, Read on, Peace! (I don't even own the boondocks, or any of them characters! If you do not know who does, you are not a good fan, yea I said it! pssh, and I mean it to!)

* * *

_

**_Another boondocks story: Lies , Laughs, and cries: Chapter 4, A phone call_**

After Huey slammed the classroom door he headed toward the main office to sign himself out, but the lady at the front desk just kinda looked at him, in total shock. "Huey freeman?" She

asked. "Yes...?" He answered now more annoyed than ever. "The principal would like to speck to you in his office, immediately." Huey sighed out loud. The lady shook her head ashamed a

as Huey walked into the principals office. Huey took his seat in the principals seats in front of his desks. The principle slowly spun his chair around ( which caused Huey to raise his

eyebrow.) "Well if it isn't 'Mr.I'm-Black-And-I'm-Proud' !" The Principal laughed. Huey glared and grumbled. "WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT!" The principal grinned. "Well, young Huey, I am more

than aware about the 'Rumble', you hade earlier with your brother -" "And...?" Huey interrupted. "**_And,_** you destroyed **2 **windows and a desk in the process!" "Technically, Riley destroyed

them."Huey mumbled. "About Riley ...," the principal looked down with a sadden face. "What, ... WHAT?" He looked up at him. "Well, Huey, You ... killed him." Huey's Eyes got big and he

nearly started crying. The principal started cracking up! "HAAAAA, You should of SEEN your FACE, Ha-ha!"Huey glared at his principal. "Anyway, enough fun." "Fun?, Causing someone pain

is "FUN"?"Huey thought to himself. "Well, I guess, I do that to JAZMINE ..." Huey sighed out loud. The principal whipped away a tear and sniffled. "Ohhh ... ok, Anyway... Riley is fine, and

You owe the school 273 bucks and ... go home and get a shirt ... shock-a-zoo-lo." Huey grummbled and got up and walked away. He came stomping down the hallway in rage , only to

stop and walk a few steps backwards and to look in the nurses office to see Jazmine laying there "sleep". He smiled to himself, he thought she looked like an ANGLE laying there

"sleeping". "PUNK!" Huey snapped out of it to see Riley laying down behind him. "You ... knocked me out! What's wrong with Chu' man, knocking yo younger siblings out, YOU SICK !" Riley

looked confused as Huey to see him hugging Riley. "Glade to see you OK, no homo." "Wha- what the hell nigga, eww nigga you GAY!" Huey looked over at Jazmine. "I am not gay Riley..."

He smiled to himself and walked over to Jazmine, kissed her cheek, then disappeared out the door. Soon after, Jazmine woke up from her "nap". "What the hell, nigga, this ain't no

god damn Sleepin' buaety!"

Huey was walking down his regular path home, just thinking to himself with a grin on his face. "Man, I think this year is gonna be a good one, a new black kid, who isn't half bad! I don't

have to go after of any of Grandads Internet "Girl Friends", and ... jazmine. I might even make her ... MY girl friend, yeah probably, and maybe take her to a dance, even though I HATE

dan-" **_"Just like I told you, you must learn! Just like I told you, you must learn!-" _**Huey's phone rang (_Kris One - You must Learn_) "Who the HELL is interrupting me and my happy ... oh my

god, thank you phone call!" Huey pressed talk, but it was to late, the phone stopped ringing. So he dialed some numbers and a machine answered "Please enter password." He typed in "

P-u-f-f-s" and a few seconds later the lady replied "Password accepted, One new voice mail ... BEEP!" Then a man with a rather low tone was now the voice that Huey was now

hearing in his phone. "Uh- hello ... huey?," "Who the hell is this?" huey mumbled out loud while still walking. "Uh ... how are you doing? Well ... you and your brother Riley," "and how and

the hell does this person know I have a brother?" Huey now started to get aggravated with this mysterious voice. " I hope you guys are doing well, ... umm ... well, I bet your probably

wondering why I am calling, hmm, or maybe why I am calling?" Huey raised his eyebrows. "Well, my name is Jahmouh freeman, and I am your father, well, yours and riley's ..." Huey's eyes

widened and he stopped walking. " Well, I bat your shocked and wondering why I left you with your grandad, but I will explain it to you both ... IF you meet me Tuesday at 8:00 at-

BEEP!"

"End of voice-mail."

* * *

_sorry, this was kinda short, but I just HADe to have at least 1 cliff hanger, that and my back hurts! But the nxt chapter will be MUCH better! So .. uh ... ya'll check that out aiight? Ok, nxt chapter will be here soon! SO DON'T SPAZ OUT AND HURT YA SELF! lol !PEACE! Xp_

_(p.s, YEAH I SAID NO HOMO! CUASE HUEY AIN't NO HOMO!)_


	5. NonWilling

_Hey Everyone, I know it's been a while since I have posted last, but I've been busy with all these camps and reunions and stuff, it's driving me totally loco, but once I get finished with this camp _

_on Friday, I promise you I will immediately finish about 2 chapters for you guys! So as they say, "Get ready, cuz' here I come!" LOL, XP, Aiightt den, PEACE! _

_

* * *

_

**_Another Boondocks Story: lies laughs, and cries, Chapter 5: Non-willing_**

_(This chapter starts off with Huey thinking to himself while walking back to school for lunch ... with a new shirt on *wink wink*)_ _"What, is it really him, could this really be ... MY, My, ..My father, _

_my dad? After all this time he just now decides to pop up into me and Riley's life like that? It can't be true, something doesn't seem right... something is up. I can just sense it." _

Huey pushes through a crowd of kids standing around outside and plops himself down on a seat at a picnic table next to Jazmine. Jazmine looked at him and grinned him. Even though

Huey was sad, angry, and confused, something about that grin, JAZMINES grin, made him smile back. "Hey bud, Decided that you made enough girls faint already!" Caesar nudged

Jazmine and exploded into laughter, at his own joke. Jazmine blushed and sank into his seat. "Shit, Jazzy, I don't know WHY you passin' out FO', it ain't a big deal seeing Huey's pack' and

stuff, Shiit, I bet you twenty bucks I could look at Reezy's pack FO' thirty minutes straight without even feelin' a thang!"Cindy said slurping on her smoothie while sitting on Riley's lap. "You

wanna bet?" Jazmine asked. Caesar grinned. "Aiight den, Jazzy, bet!" Riley raised his eyebrow as Cindy lifted his shirt up and saw his rock hard abs. Cindy's facial expression went totally

blank before she nearly passed out. Riley grabbed her before she nearly fell down. "Mmm-hmm," Jazmine snapped, extending her hand out. "Pay up!" "God damn, gurl, you aiight, Cindy,

Cindy?" Riley fanned her. But she couldn't stop staring at his abs. "Dude, put your shirt down!" Caesar started laughing."Wait, wait, I gots an idea!" riley said lifting his shirt even more.

"You will feed me choc-o-lates!" Riley said in a robotic voice to Cindy. Her eyes opened wide and she replied. "I will feed you choc-o-lates!" Jazmine and Caesar started cracking up. "Good

one, man!"Caesar said pulling out his Cell phone to record them. Riley laughed. "Feed me my bur-gur!" Cindy leaned forward grabbed his burger and slapped him with it, then shoved the

whole thing in _his _mouth. They all exploded with laughter. "Ha-Ha!, Got you Young Reezy!" Cindy said returning to normal. "And I got this all on camera!" Caesar said gasping for air.

"That was good, but you still owe me my twenty bucks!" Jazmine remarked. "Nope, I was "Acting" , sorry bitch!"

Jazmine rolled her eyes, and turned to huey. "Can you believe that Huey, huey?" The Whole table grew quiet as they looked at huey, who was stabbing his spinach with his fork. "Huey,

are you ok?" Jazmine asked delicately. "Yea, I just umm..." His voice trailed off. "What is it?" Jazmines eyes grew wide. Huey cleared his throat "I got a phone call a moment ago, from this

strange man," Huey looked up at Riley who was staring at him surprised. "Who said he was ... our father.

Riley choked up his burger and it landed on his girlfriends lap in front of it. After that it just got kinda awkward at that table, with the 2 brothers staring at each other, as if they were

reading each others minds. Riley looked as if he were about to explode in volcano of rage, hate, and furiory, and Cidny noticed this. Huey, on the other hand, looked as plain as a pair of

blue jeans at a picnic, but there was a fluke, and only Jazmine noticed that something was different, he wasn't happy, sad, or angry, and that was the fluke. Huey wasn't angry, but he

was hurt, and Jazmine couldn't take that pain. Caeser, well he was just Caeser, sitting their confused, deciding not to say anything until the awkwardness passed away, but it didn't.

Cidny couldn't take the awkwardness anymore. "Well umm, … eww …," She flicked the wet burger off her lap and climbed off of riley. "I'm gonna go try to get this mustard stain out off my

jeans, see-ya later young reezy." She then kissed his cheek, but he didn't really care, he was still staring angrily at his brother. Jazmine grew a little tear in her eye and turned away from

Huey and stood up. "Um… I am going to… see if I can maybe help her, you know, get the stain out … of her pants. So I will, you know,…" she took a deep breath started walking slowly to

the direction of the woman's restroom and tilted her head back at Huey and waved bye while managing to say the words "See you in science." Then running away to the girls rest room

where she would meet up with her. Riley glared at Huey, and Huey glared back, but they soon were interrupted by the sound of a chair screeching back. "Well… uh," Caeser said standing

up stretching. "I'mma be, uh, … " he scrachted his head awkwardly. "yea… I'M OUT!" He then pushed in his chair and walked away forming his new to be signature peace signs.

"Well," Huey said taking a deep breath. "I guess that means it's just-" "YOUR LIEING!" Riley interrupted standing up yelling. Huey looked up at him a little shocked and took a deep

breath. "Riley, I assure you that I am not-" Riley cut him off again. "WHY ARE YOU PLAYING WITH ME HUEY? HUH? THIS IS FUNNY TO YA, AIN'T IT, SICK PUNK!" Huey just blinked. "WELL, IT

AIN'T FUNNY! I AIN'T LAUGHING, YA BASTARD!" Riley stared at Huey completely frozen for about a minute and then sat back down quietly and slurped on the remains of Cidny's smoothie.

"So, even if he DID call… why would that nigga call you anyway?" He mumbled. Huey looked up at his brother to see if he were being serious or not. He sighed. "He said he wanted to

explain –" Riley went into another fit again and flew up out of his seat and pounded the table, which caused all the white kids in the cafeteria to stare at him. "EXPLAIN WHAT,NIGGA!

EXPLAIN WHY HE ABANDEND HIS KIDS, HOW HE DIDN'T EVEN VISIT THEM ON THEY BIRTHDAY, NOT EVEN SEND DEM' A CARD ON CHRISTMAS, -" This caused Huey to stand up. "SHUT-UP,

DAMN IT!," Riley blinked and gulped back his rage. "You act as if I were absent all of your lifetime, but I wasn't, I was with you, I know your hurt, damn it, I am too, but you don't know the

man that left me a message on that answer machine, and you don't know what the reason for which he left us for, so I suggest you to shut the hell up and face it, face the fact that you

have a father, and that maybe things around here might change a bit, and your not ready for it. And another thing … you don't know if things might change for the better, maybe

granddad can get some child support out of this." Riley's facial expression switched quick and then the bell rang.

The two brothers walked into the hallway. "So basically, even though that fairy faggot gay ass nigga don't take care of us, he still gotta PAY for us?" Huey slammed his locker door shut

"Basically."He agreed, taking his folder labeled "Science" out of his binder and walking toward his class. Soon Cidny caught up to Riley and grabbed his arm and started walking the other

direction. "See ya later, Nigga!" Riley called out as he entered his classroom with Cidny on his arm. "Whatever" he thought entering his own classroom plopping into an aisle seat next to

Jazmine and Caser at the table next to him. Jazmine smiled and waved at him as he sat down, but he sort of ignored her and grumbled. She then frowned and turned around, and

seconds later the teacher then began to start talking and writing stuff down on the chalk board.

_"Oh no!"_Jazmine thought to herself embarrassed. "_What did I do, Huey just totally blew me off like that. Or maybe I am just over-reacting, I mean, so what he didn't say hi back, it's HUEY for _

_crying out loud, it just in his nature, right? BUT what about that one time when HE sat down and winked at ME, maybe he had something in his eye and I imagined it were a wink. But even that _

_doesn't explain the one day when we kissed… well, I guess I sort of kissed him, but he didn't retreat, he…" _Jazmine stared at her lab partner confused. He turned his head around

in her direction. "Jazmine, take a picture, it will last longer." Jazmine blushed and sank into her seat. Caeser must of heard what was going on because he was cracking up in his seat.

"Well, Caeser, since you find this quite amusing, maybe YOU would like to come and pass out goggles to everyone in the class, and present YOUR experiment FIRST!" The teacher said

glaring at him snickering still. "Uh… Fo'sho, Mrs. Teacher lady. Ya know something, It has always been a dream of mine to be an inventor or something, well kinda like a rapping chemist.

You know, Do something different, that the world has never seen or ever even thought of before!" All the little white girls sighed and gazed at Caeser who smiled at them with swag.

"Caeser, I didn't ASK you for your life story, now get the move on with those goggles, we do not have all day!" Caeser got up and grabbed the big brown box with all the goggles in them

and handed them out and winked at all the girls, and when he came to Huey, he bumped him and whispered to him making sure jasmine couldn't hear or notice him. "Hey, are you going

you ask her out or what, nigga?" Huey turned around a looked at her for a second. He turned back and faced caeser and shrugged. Caeser rolled his eyes and replied. "Well, you

should." This time Jazmine heard him and turned around to face him as well. "Should what?" The two boys were alarmed at jasmines sudden reply. "Uh- ya'll should get started with this

project!" "Aiight." Huey replied with a smirk and Caeser walked away.

A few minutes passed by and Jazmine was pouring different types of chemicals in to beakers and putting different sizes of beakers on the Bunsen burner, and Huey was just staring at his

side of the table thinking about his father, and apparently, Jazmine noticed and was talking to him the whole time. She sighed. "So, huey do you think I should add some helium in

this?" Huey mumbled. "Ugh, Huey, your not even listing to me anymore." She turned around and faced him concerned. She patted his back which startled him and made him gaze at her.

"Huey," Jazmine said in a calm voice. "If you need somone, anyone, ... to talk to," he watched as she grabbed his hand, "I'll be there for you." Caeser walked down the aisle and added on

"ME TOO! Jazmien rolled her eyes and Huey smiled at them both. "Thank you."

* * *

_Sorry that I posted a little late, but I have been busy and stuff, so there will be more chapters posted shrotly, aiight, my bad, PEACE!_


	6. Nigga whoa!

_Hey niggas, this is the sixth chapter! WOO-HOO, this story just getz betta and betta don't it? I'm trying to upload and type this story on a regular basis, to you know, get the flow on things and _

_make my uploading and publishing more efficient and a routine. So every Sunday their will be a new post aiight! So yea, i think that will be fair! Aiight, here goes "Nigga whoa!"_

_

* * *

_

**_Another Boondocks Story: Chapter 6, Nigga whoa!_**

Huey grabbed his backpack, slammed his locker shut, and headed toward the school exit while pondering the thought about looking for his father. But only to realize he only knew his

name. "Damn it!" he whispered out loud to him self. "What is it?" Huey looked up shocked to see no other than Jazmine starring back at him with a smile on her face, she ALWAYS loved

catching huey off guard."What the hell Jazmine!" Jazmine giggled. "Don't ever come at me again like that, all right, I was 2 seconds away from chocking you." Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Jazmine, I am not play'in with you!" Jazmine sighed. "Whatever, Huey." Sooner or later, they met up with the rest of their crew, Cidny, Caeser, and Riley. Caeser was listing to

his ipod, and was REALLY getting in to it to, he was dancing and humming the tune of the Q-TIP song called "Vibrant thing", Riley and Cidny were swinging their enclosed hands, Jazmine,

of coarse, was annoying huey some sort of way,and Huey was trying to think of what he was going to about his situation. So basically, everything was normal as usual, until Ceaser just

happened to look up from his ipod (which had _Area codes _playing on it ) to notice 2 older black chicks on their bikes slowly passing by. He smiled and winked at them, waving, trying

desperately to get both of their attention, one giggled, and the other totally ignored him in disgust. "Nigga, you don't stand a chance!" Said Riley with a smirk. "Nigga , hush!" Caeser

barked back at him. " They was diggin' me, and they was fine too, wasn't they Huey?" They all turned around to face Huey. Caeser, with the smirk remaining on his face nudged him with

encouragement, but he still got no answer from him. "Well...?" Cidny questioned huey. "Aren't you gonna answer him?" Huey just sighed and took a deep breathe in. "No." Huey

answered quietly. The crew starred at him in shock (well, all except jazmine, who stared who starred at him with relief.) "Nigga, you must be blind or gay or sumthin' ... cause them chicks

was FIIINNE ... OUCH!" Cindny punched Riley in the stomach and tour her hand from his, folding her arms together perching out her lips in a whinny matter. "Uh ... Riley, you know you

know you done messed up right?" Caeser said pointing at Cidny. "I-I mean ... them chicks was MODERATELY fine, you FINNE-ER, and stuff!" Cidny squinted her eyes at him. "Come

on! I don't see why you so mad at me fo', it ain't like I tried to holla at Chelsea or nothin', DAMN!" The whole crew gagged. "DUDE!" Caeser thumped the back of Riley's head. "Nigga,

what!" "CHELSEA?" Cidny turned around and screamed at Riley. "You mean you know that hoe's NAME!" Cidny exploded. "That." Caeser whispered to Riley. "Yeah, but - but we just

friends though, she is just thug-" "JUST FRIENDS! Then how come I've never met your "FRIEND" before, and if your "FRIENDS" how come you called her "FIINE", you never call jazzy over

there "FINE", how would you like it if I called huey SEXY, huh, i bet ya wouldn't like it then, punk!" They all just stared at her as she took deep breaths in and out, huffing and puffing with

fury. "Well," Riley said quietly walking toward her slowly. "I messed up, aiight, I'm sorry. DANG!" "Just, don't talk to me ... OK." She said backing away from his hug.

"Anyway!..." Caeser said with his eyes wide open, still in shock about what just happened. "So... huey, you never think ANY girl I pick out is fine, what, you like someone or something?"

He said smirking. Huey kinda glared at Caeser, he knew full well he liked Jazmine, and he knew what he was doing as well, and he was going to make sure it wasn't going to work. "We

ALL know that nigga is fallin' for ... *gag*!" Huey tackled Riley and muzzled his mouth shut. Jazmine sighed in disappointment, eager to find out what beautiful, intelligent, vibrant girl He

was falling for, so she could crush her. "Shut-up, or upper-cut, your choice!" Huey threatened. "FINE, nigga, just get off me, DAMN!" Huey slowly got up and got into his fighting stance.

"Dang Huey, calm down man!" Caeser said. Huey relaxed his stance a bit, and as he went back to the original place he had been before, he flinched at Caeser which caused him

to fake a girly squeal and protect his ... erm ... "privets", and which of course , caused them all to laugh.

Sooner or later, the gang ended up near their houses and they splited up and went home. _"Well, I might as well ..." _Huey thought to himself. "Hey, Jazzy!" He called to her before she

went inside. She shut the screen door and walked over to him, trying not to look to eager. "Uh- What's up huey?" "Uh ... I gotta ask you something aiight, but it's a serious question so ...

I don't know how to ... never mind." Huey looked down at his shoes, aggravated with himself. "No, no, no, no! Ask me ... i mean ... you can finish, what's the question Huey?" "Yes,

WHAT IS the question?" Said Tom Dubois coming from the backyard. "DADDY!" Jazmine moaned. "Uh- if she wanted to go ... to the hill or somthin', dang!" Tom glared down at Huey.

"Now you listen up ... "PUNK" ... or I will be forced to ... do SOMETHING you don't want me to do ...MR.!" Huey just took a deep breath in, trying to inhale everything that was happening

around him. "Whatever you say, Tom ..." Huey sighed. "That's TO YOU ... YOU PUS-" "DADDY,QUITE IT! LEAVE HUEY ALONE!" Jazmine screamed bursting into tears and

throwing herself in-between Tom and Huey. Tom and Jazmine argued on and on and it ended up with Huey slowly backing up and getting out of there and escaping to his hill. "Finally!"

He said to himself with a sigh sitting down under his big tree. "I know right!" Said a startling voice. Huey snapped himself around to see no other than Caeser standing next to him

wearing a tank, a chain, and a smile. "Nigga, where did you get the chain from?" Huey said a little aggravated with him for popping up on him. Caeser looked down at his chain. "Ya know,

I really don't know... but ain't it tight though!" Huey rolled his eyes. "So, anyway, how'd it go nigga?" Caesar said nudging him. "How'd what go?" "You know, you ask her out yet, so it'll

put a whole new meaning to that remix to "Ignition"!" Caeser started laughing. "Whatever nigga, and no ... tom showed up." Caesars face went blank. "Tom ... her father?" "Oh,

well Huey, you better ask her soon nigga, cause I ain't gonna lie, she is hot, and not mordantly hot either, i mean she is holly BERRY hot, man!" Huey squinted his eyes. "Well, I guess

what i'm trying to say is, nigga, that girl really EXTREMELY diggs you, and you better bust a move sucker, before another nigga does, well not necsisarly a nigga, but you know." Huey

pondered about what caeser said for a moment and sighed. "Thanks, nigga." "No problem man, and Huey ... ?" "What?" Caeser started grinning an dancing. "So baby gimme dat "Toot

toot" And lemme gi' ya that "Beep beep" Runnin' her hands through my fro,' Bouncin' on twenty fo's, While they sayin' on the radio..." Caeser sang. Huey glared at him, slapping away his

hand as Caeser tried to rub Huey's afro. "Huey!,HUEY!" Riley called to him as he ran up hill as fast as he could. "Huey, *gasp*, look!" "Look at what, nigga, what are these?" Huey said

snatching away papers that riley was handing out to him. "Files, on our dad, I... looked them up off the ... Internet!" Huey glanced down at the papers and his eyes grew wide open.

"You really think...?" Huey asked riley. "Maybe..." "Think what!" Caeser asked curious, then glanced down at the paper. "Nigga, whoa!"


	7. Stupid and cliché

_Hey ya'll, Iknow is been a wile since I last posted a chapter, but I HAVE been writing other boondocks stories, like A boondocks short storie: Truth or Dare, A Boondocks short story: Caught!, they are really good, if i do say so myself, LOL, this chapter, MAY be a little short, but HEY, it's better than nothing though, aiight, read on, PEACE!_

* * *

**_Another boondocks story: Lies , Laughs, and cries: Chapter 6 :Stupid...and cliché_**

"Whoa!, Huey, I didn't know your dad was Jaymouh Mouth, the JaYmouh miz-mouth!" Caeser exploded

"He's not."

"Whatchu' mean he ain't, it says it right there on the paper, "JAY-MOUH" RIGHT HERE!" Riley pointed at the paper. "You sayin' it ain't say dat!"

"I'm not saying that, Riley."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this is the wrong dude, dumb ass, this says "JAYMOUH","

"Yeah..."

"Our fathers name is spelled "Jahmouh", not "JAYMOUH" "Jahmouh" ... stupid."

Riley's eyes got real big. And then Caeser blurrted out cracking up.

"whoa, whoa , wait, so you that thought this rapping, dancing nigga, was your daddy, now that's a shame, funny, but a shame!" Caeser said, cracking up still.

"Aye, it ain't my fault his name is spelled wrong, who'd name a nigga that in the FIRST place." Riley said starting to get upset.

"Your grand mother."

Caeser laughed even harder and Riley shook with anger.

" Hey guys, what are ya'll laughing 'bout?"

The three boys spun around in shock to see Jazmine and Cindy in their bathing suits, and their mouths dropped.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAMN CIN-DAY!" Riley stood up while cindy chuckled then rolled her eyes. "What YOU 'bout ta do?"

"Me, Jazmine, and my cuz 'bout ta hit 'da pool, ya'll three wanna come?"

"Hell ya, i'm game nigga!" Riley shouted wrapping his arms around Cindy's waste. Cindy pushed him off, still pissed at him.

"Fo'sho, i'm down for whatever." Caeser agreed getting up off the ground.

"Umm, what about you ... Huey, Freeman." Jazmine said stepping closer to Huey, batting her eyes at him.

He just looked up at her, and stared at her for a while, raising his eyebrows.

"No." He finally said.

"Awe, come on man, why not?" Caeser asked

"Becuase swimming pool water is full of bacteria and chlorine. You can swim in that shit all you want to but I'M not going to swim around in someone else's piss and spit!"

Cindy shook her head and Riley rolled his eyes.

"OH, Come one Huey, please!" Jazmine said stepping closer.

Huey didn't answer.

"Please, please, pllleeease!"

"No,"

"HUEY FREEMAN COME ON!" Jazmine stomped her foot and pouted.

"Shut, up Jazmine." She gasped. And Caeser started cracking up again.

She covered her face with her hand and sat down next to him, whaleing as loud as she possibly could.

Huey groaned. "Ugh, Jazmine, I do not enjoy swimming, it's a horrible thing to do..."

She cried louder.

"It's like a total waste of valuable time, think about it, your just in water splashing around..."

She cried even louder."I acctually LIKE splashing around, so am I a waste of your time TOO?"

Huey slapped his foreheade. "No, jazmine, it's just that ... FINE, I'll go get my trunks..."

"YAY!" She cheered breacking away from her hands and giving him a hug.

Cindy, Riley, and Caeser started laughing at them.

"DANG NIGGA, You got PLAYED! Man YO Ho-"

Huey broke free from Jazmines hug and snapped up to face Riley.

"What was you about to say?"

"Nothin. nothin, day-umm!"

Caeser pointed and laughed at Riley, embarrising him even more.

"Just, go get your swim suit."

Riley rolled his eyes and gave Cindy a quick kiss and started running down the hill.

"Yeah, that's a good Idea, imma go get mines too." Caeser said and knudged huey while heading down the hill as well.

"Oh girl, you know what, I forgot my towel, I'll go see if my boo got an extra!" Cindy winked at her and she giggled and watched cindy disepear down the hill.

"Well, ... I guess that just leaves me and you." Jazmine said.

No answer.

"So...," Jazmine leaded.

"No."

"What do you mean No?" Jazmine asked, somehow offended.

"You obviously want to have some sort of painfully cliché, and I really don't have the time for that, so ... no."

_"Cliché? No? What the hell? What is going through this boy's mind, how does his mind work? I don't care how smart, cool, OR handsome he looks with his afro and his little rippled muscles that you can see when he wears his favorite shirt and I don't care HOW much he turns me on when he talks about all that dumb shit that is going on in the world is going to end it, And I don't care HOW much I love him, I don't deserve to get talked to like that, you know what, ... I am going to show him whose boss!"_

"EXCUSE ME?"

_"Yeah, THAT should get him!"_

"Your excused."

"WHAT?"

"I said ..." Huey turned his head around slightly facing her.

"HUEY FREEMAN!"

"Yes?"

"I am just about SICK of you treating me like i'm some sort of ... some sort of ..."

"SOME SORT OF WHAT?" Huey questioned now getting up.

"SOME SORT OF ... BULLY, IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME, HUEY? THAT I AM A BULLY!"

"I DON'T THINK OF YOU AS A BULLY ,JAZMINE!" Huey yelled stepping closer to her.

"WELL, YOU SURE ACT LIKE IT, YOU MUST THINK I AM, YOU HAVE TOO!"Jazmine started to cry in rage.

She balled up her fist and swung at Huey. Huey caught both of her fist and pulled her in closer to him. And she cried.

"JAZMINE, I don't think of you as a bully. I'd kill a bully, flat out."

"PROVE IT!"She shouted.

"Well, I don't kiss bullies."

She looked up at him and glared, still fighting to get free.

"YOU NEVER KISSED ME, I KISSED YOU DIDN'T KISS BACK!"

"Jazmine."

"WHAT!"

"Shut-up" Jazmine growled.

"I HATE YOU-"

Huey pulled her in closer and crammed his lips onto hers.

Her facial expresstion changed from a glare to a love srtuck one in secounds.

Huey took his lips back, dropped her hands, and turned around annoyingly embarrassed, and she continued to gaze at him.

"See what I mean by "cliché"." Jazmine giggled. As he started down the hill to get his truncks.

"HEY, HUEY?" Jazmine called to him.

"What?" he stopped, not trurning to face her.

"Can I have another example?" She giggled.

He continued walking, even more embarrassed, and smiling to himself.

* * *

_Well, that's all I got, sorry for the changed formatting, is just that I just now figured that out._


	8. Pool side Bitchez

_Hey ya'll, how is ya'll doin', im not just talkin bout jus ya'll americans eitha', nope, south africans, jamecains, mexicans, asians, slovakians, puerto ricans , blacks , whites, mixed, latinos, pakistians, aribics, polish people, iraqans?, and yes even you to extea terestrals! (yes, I belive in aliens, but I don't think we will ever EVER get visited by them!;P) WHAT GOES ON? Any way! here goes my delayed chapter, aiiight, peace, readon!_

* * *

**Another Boondocks Story:lies, laughs and Cries, Chapter 7: Pool side Bitchez!**

As the colored Woodcrest teens reached the back of Cindy's Back yard, Caeser is the first one who noticed all of the wemon diving in their extra small bikinis. He looked up to the sky and said the sky and fell on his knees and cried.

"THANK YOU SANTA!"

Jazmine rolled her eyes, and got kinda furious. "Aye, you leave santa out of this!" And then she slapped him on the back of the neck while the whole group laughed as he whaled in pain. Well excludeing huey.

"Hey, cuz, Glade you made it! Riley,Caeser, And Jazmine dropped their jaws as they turned around to see this Wet, skinny, buetiful girl with long bruenette hair, tan skin, and wearing a tinny light blue bikini. Her teethe was pearly white and she had the type of smile that would warm anyones heart when she smiled at a guy. Well execpt Huey. But she liked a Challenge.

"Oh, yeah yeah cuz', you didn't excpect me ta' not come did ya'" Cindy laughed.

"Uhh, nooo.." She said stareing at huey. "Uhh, is you gonna intruduce me to your friends?" She said, with her eyes still fixed on Huey. Lucky for her, Jazmine was interuppted from speacking by Cindy.

"Yeah, Yeah, aiight, This is-" Caeser cut in frount of Cindy.

"My name is Michel Caeser, nice to meet you, VERY very, nice to meet you,..." Caeser said with a wink at the end of his sentence while he was listening to marco polo on his ipod.

"Uhh, "Michel Caeser" did you wash yo' hands?" They all started laughing, well execpt everyone besides huey and caeser, caeser just stood their with his eye twitching in disbelife. "Just, kidding, DAAAnG sensitive... maybe a little TOO sensitive, nigga, you gay?" Caeser hung his head down in defeat. And walked toward jazmine, who patted his back.

"HAAA, Nigga she OWNED yo ass'!" Riley said laughing.

"And who is you?"

"ME? I'm Riley, but my niggas call me YOUNG REEZY!"

She looked him up and down and said "Mmmmph, so YOU da' one who cindy here thinks is-"

"AND THIS IS HUEY!" Cindy said interuptting her nervously and pushing huey toward her cousin.

She smiled at him and blinked her eyes flirtatouslly and rapidlly at him.

He squinted his eyes, as if he wasn't interested.

"Sooo, Huey," She curled her hair in her fingers. " You like the party?"

"No."

"Oh, well is their anything I can do to make it better?" She winked at him, stepping closer to him.

"FOR STARTS!," Jazmine pushed Huey out of the way. "You can back the HELL away from him, bitch! And Secoundlly, you can stop flirting with him, like you some god damn hoe!" Caeser and Rileys jaw dropped, and then they started cracking up. "DAAAAAMN, JAZZY ! You get that bitch!" Caeser said stepping to her side, mostly because the bitch embarrassed him.

"Umm, excuese me-" She started

"YOU EXCUSED BITCH!" Jazmine said momentarlly putting her hands in her face

"AND YOU ARE?"

"I am Jazmine, and bout ta be you worse night mare if you don't 'poligize!" Jazmine yelled stepping closer to the girl.

"WHY, ARE YOU DATEING HIM?" She asked angry

"N-not exactly..."

"THEN I CAN FLIRT WITH HIM ALL I WANT! PROSTITUTE!" She yelled then pushed jazmine out of the way, grabbed huey's neck, glanced at Jazmine, and Kissed Huey for 5 secounds, before getting ripped off by a force.

She screamed.

It was Jazmine, her face was completly red as she whipped the girls head around by pulling her hair and tackled her onto the tiled floor.

"Daaamn!" Riley and Caeser echoched.

"GET. OFF. ME!" The girl cried.

Which Jazmine replied with her fist crashing into the girls right eye, more than twice. That's when she got flipped into the pool. Then the girl tackled after her.

She grabbed jazmines hair but jazmine responded quickly with a side kick to the stoamach and jazmine pulled her under water and pinned her to the side of the pool, attempting to choke her to death. The girl started freaking out, kicking, and waveing her arms around, She would of kkilled her, but she needed to go back up for air. The girl jumped out of the pool, and ran furiouslly back to Cindy. And slapped her in the face.

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU BRING THAT NAPPY HEADED, HOE HERE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"She is NOT a hoe, you are!" Huey said stepping closer to the girl.

"Naw, huey, I got this!" Cindy said pushing him away.

"SHE AIN't NO HOE, YOU IS! ANd BItCH!" Cindy Punshed her own cousin in the face as hard as she could and she stummbled back.

"DON't THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH SLAPPIN ME JUZ CUS YOU OLDER! BITCH I DON'T PLAy THAT!" Then when jazmine returned, she shoved her head to the gorund, sat on her, and just started punding her with her fists, she wouldn't stop.

Huey grabbed her torso up, and pulled her back, and when the girl started to get back up, Jazmine broke loss and kicked her in the face so she fell back down, and countinued whamming on her. Huey restained her again, and as she was pulled away, she hollerd" BIIITCH!"

Cindy looked down at her sobbing cousin, spat on her and said " Yous a hoe!" And followed after them.

Caeser just looked down and said. "Man! Ta think I liked yo' hoe ass, I'd stay down untill Jazzy left if I were you." And layed her head back down on the ground once she tried to rise it, and walked away.

Riley was the only one left. hey looked down at her and laughed. "AAAAAAAH, Nigga, nigga," He whiped a tear from his eyes. "And I got all of this shiit on camera! Nigga you got KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT! And by jazzy? AAAAAAAHHhh this is goin on youtube!" The girl looked up and whipered

"Please-n-no!"

Riley's eye brows narrowed. "BITCH don't tell me what ta do, ya skanky ass hoe, fo' I call jazzy and tell her you still woke!" He yelled as he shoved her head back down and ran back to catch up with the rest of the gang.

When he catched up, Huey was STILL restraining Jazmine from a block AWAY from the pool.

"Jazmine, CALM DOWN!" Huey said while Jazmine was trying to brack loose.

"YOU CALM DOWN, THAT BITCH HAD THIS COMEING!"Jazmine screamed as she bite Huey's arm and broke loose. She then started running back toward the party screaming "IMMA KILL THAT HOE!"

"Shit!" Huey exclaimed, and turned around to see Cindy already chaseing after her and then We See cindy tackle her and drag her by the feet, and Jazmine screams "NoOOOooooOOOooo! . ReVENGGGGGE!"

"Uh, guy's... help!" Cindy struggles.

Huey, riley, and caeser all start sprinting toward Jazmine.

"Ok, Everybody Grab a limb!" Caeser stated.

Cindy and Huey Grab onto her arms and Riley and Caeser get the legs, and the finally reach The freeman house with Jazmine growling the whole way. "Rilry, get the door!" Cindy ordered.

"W-wh-" He stops to see the look on Cind's face, dropps her leg. "Owww!" and takes out his keys and unlocked the door, then he resumes postion and they ease her threw the door and drop her on the couch.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL FAGGOTS!" She screams angrily as she starts to freak out on the couch, she pounds on the pillow and bites he cutions. "Aaarg, I shouldv'e killed her, YOU SHOULD'VE LET ME!"

They all looked at her, then huey, then back at her.

"Weeeeelll?" Cindy looks at Huey, introduces him to Jazmine with her hands.

Huey sighs, and walks back over to Jazmine and sets her up straight. Her eyes full of tears.

"JAZMINE WHAT'S WRONG? He grips on her shoulders firmly, looking into her teary eyes.

"YOOOOU!" She screams.

Huey makes a funny look at her. "ME? What DID I do!"

"UGHHH, NOTHING!" She shouted, closeing her eyes.

"What? JAZMINE YOU MAKE NO SENCSE!" He mathced her tone.

"YOU MAKE NO SENSE! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO KISS ME AND THEN GO FLIRT WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" She screamed as if she were getting murdered.

"Whoa!" The three friends echoed,slowly backing up.

"Wh-WHAT, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! I HARDLY EVEN SAID HI TO HER!"

Jazmine glared. "WELL YOU DIDN'T NECSSESARLY STOP IT!"

"WELL THAT'S BECUASE YOU GOT JELOUS, AND CUT ME OFF WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO!"

Jazmine Gasped.

"I WAS NOT Jelous!"

Huey rolled her eyes.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED THAT HOE!"

"GUY'S, WAS I BEING-"

"Yeah!" They all echoed backing out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"UGH! WELL WHAT DO YA'LL KNOW!"

"We know you knocked that hoe CLEAN OUT!" Riley replied, laughing, playing the video on his phone for Caeser and cindy in the kitchen.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on huey.

"JAZMINE, I don't even like white girls-"

"HEY!" Cindy called from the kitchen.

"More than a friend!" He replied to Cindy.

"GOOD SAVE NIGGA!" she appluaded.

"And besides, I just MET that girl, and I ALREADY thought she was a ignorant bitch and was annoying the crap out of me."

"WELL YOU SURE DIDN'T ACT LIKE IT!"

"How so?"

"WELL, YOU-, Uh..."

"Besides, why should you even care?"

"BECUASE, I thought she was gonna get what I wanted!"

"Which is?"

Jazmine gazed up at him.

"You."

"And how would she get me?" He asked annoyingly.

"By asking you out, and you saying yes, and going on dates, and getting married 5 years later, and having buetifull nappy headed children, and raising them together, and then never even see me again, and you too will rought old together. And I'll die a bitter old ladie with no pony or kitties to even love!"

Huey raised his eyebrow.

"Jazmine, are you high?"

She shook her head no.

"You MUST be, becuase that's the ONLY way all that stuff will ever happen."

"Really?" She gazed deep in his eyes, trying to find his answer before he spoke.

"No, ... I'm sure you'll have at least ONE cat!" He said confidentlly.

Her gaze of love turned into glowering.

"HUEY FREEMAN YOU ARE THE MOST- mmmmph!"

Her words of hate were replaced by Huey's soft lips pressing against hers. It seems like that is all he had to do to calm her down. As he slowly removed them she reopend her eyes.

"Huey-I-I" Jazmine started

"Shhh, I don't want the idoits in the kitchin to hear."

"HURTFUL!" Caeser said putting his hand to his mouth as Cindy gasped.

"AyE, ME AIn'T NO IDOIT!" Riley yelled.

Jazmine blushed harder.

Cindy patted riley's forhead.

"It's ok boo-boo."

Huey cleared his throaght. "Uhh, soo umm, ya'll made up?"

"Yeah-" Cindy answered clinging onto Riley.

"And nigg, don't try to change the subject- ya'll offical."

Huey's eyes widened, he was going to ask her but he didn't know how so he just replied.

"Uh- I- uh, want to be?"

Jazmine Bounced off the couch and hugged on huey.

"YES YES YES YES yeah YEES Yes Yup YESSSSSS!" She squezzed him tight.

"I guess so" he answered.

"Aww, look at the two love doves!" Caeser said whiping away an imagenary tear from his eyes. "How- *sniff * CUTE!"

"I need a moment!" He cried.

"Ehhhhhw, nigga you GAY!" Riley called.

Then Caeser chasced him with his arms spread wide and calling "Come on, boo, give me a huge, I'M EMOTIONAL!"

The group laughed as the watched Riley screach.

With Jazmine clinging onto Huey, hunging him tight, not wanting to let go.

* * *

_Aww, how cute waz that, THe END!_

_NOT! Yeah right nigga's, we gotta find out what happends to the freeman brothers Dad!_

_

* * *

"_Hold on!" Huey says grabbing his phone which is reciving a text. It read..

_"Hey, I saw you today, Did you see me? Hahaa, hope you didn't!"_

Huey's face went blank, and Jazmine noticed.

"Huey, what is it?"

Caeser and Riley both stopped.

"Something's wong, with our father, he seems kinda... off"

* * *

_Ha ha, clifF Hanger!_


	9. The Hunt

_Hey ya'll, this is gonna be a weird chapter, hope You enjoy it... or not... or have some sort of emotion about it. Ok, this is gonna be kinda funny though... hee-hee!  
Aiight, REad on, PEACE!  
~The author._

* * *

**Another Boondocks Story: Lies, Laughs, And Cries.  
Chapter 9: The Hunt.**

Caeser Turned to Riley, and Riley stared back, his soon shock look, turned into a grin.

"What, you thank you little "Under-cover, Super- secret Agent man" is out to get you again and he is trying to let you know by texting you a frowny face!"

The group stared at him. Caeser made a little mummbling laughter, which was sterned out by Huey's quick glare.

"No, Riley. I'm serious. And I already SAID that it was our... dad." Riley's face grew less apealing when he heard his brother say the "D-A-D" word. It made his stomach turn, because he thought he'd never seen a human being so HEARTLESS to still be living on this earth, without even getting to know his own son, face-to-face.

"Well,..." Cindy said to breack up the intention between the two brothers.

"Well, what is it? WAz it say, nigga?"

Huey sighed, as he began to read the text out loud.

_"Hey, I saw you today, Did you see me? Hahaa, hope you didn't!"_

"aaah!" Caeser cringed, which ordered a viscous, "Stop-playing" Stare from huey. He caught the message and got serious.

"Well, whose it from?" Caeser asked, now fully concerned.

"It, doesn't say- hold up... I'm getting another one." Huey began to read it outloud as well.

"_I Also saw Riley, and was that your girl-friend? Nice catch isn't she? Ha-ha! Well, we might just have to do something about that..."_

He looked up from his cell phone to the gang, whose faces were in shock, and fright.

"Nigga, that's creepy!" Cindy said clutching on Riley's left arm, which caused a face of discust toward her.

"Y-yeah, t-that just strange..." Caeser stuttered.

"I'm not so scared!" Jazmine said with her preppy voice.

The group stared at her in shock.

"What?" She questioned.

"Jazmine, your thought your teddy bear was a terrorist and you ain't scared?" Caeser questioned.

"Nope, not at all!" She cheered.

"Jazmine, this dude could be a stalker, a pediphole, or a prison escaper, he could even be a terrorist out for blood, he could even be a transfestite, and you aren't the least bit afraid?" Huey stated looking down at her.

Her eyes welled it up and tears. "Oh no-"

"!" They all glared at Huey, Jazmine had the worst, most depressing, horrible cry ever.

"Waaah, argah, huh-huh-huh! Waaaaaaahhhhh! Wahh!"

Huey sighed out loud.

"JAZ-MINE! Stop crying, PLEASE!" Huey yelled, shaking her as she covered her face with her hands.

"Waaaaaaaaahh! W-wwere, a-all gonna be ANALLY RAPED!" Riley looked at Caeser, and Caeser give him a half glare, as he covered up his butt with his hands and stepped away from him, resulting with a giggle from Cindy, and frustrated, offended, Riley.

"JAZMINE, were not gonna be ANALLY RAPED!, IT's just a test message... oh here is another one." She soon became quite as he read out loud.

_"Is that... CRYING I hear, I don't like crying, not at all... why do you think I got read of YOU TWO!"_

Riley Glared, Fist balled up.

"THAT PUNK NI-" Cindy hugged him, and whispered something into his ear, which seemed to calm him down, and he began to hug her back.

Huey was still mad.

"H-huey-" Jazmine started.

"We are going to find this man." He said turning his phone off, and running up his stairs, while the group all gave each other glances, and he quickly returned with a poster board, and with five diffrent colored markers. He swiftly walked over to the kitchen table, pulled out a chair, and sat down, placeing the poster and markers in front of him.

"THE HUNT." He labled the poster board.

They all exchanged glances for one last time a joined him at the table. Riley sat across from his brother and in his lap was Cindy. Jazmine pulled out the seat beside huey and sat down. And Caeser looked around, and couldn't find a seat and let out an "AWE" And jazmine looked up at him.

"Oh, sorry, caeser, you can Have my seat" she said getting up.

"Thank you!" He sat down.

"YOUR welcome."

"Well, were are you going to- WHAT TH-" Jazmine plopped herself on Huey lap.

"JAZMINE WH-" The grouped glared at huey, having enough of her cries, Jazmine not noticeing.

"-What color do you want?" He said some what annoyed.

"OHhhhh! I Want PINK!" She exploaded reaching her arm across the table and snatching up the pink marker. (Giving huey QUITE a view, of her bottom side.)

"Jazmine, here use this crayon, the last time you used marker your hands were pink for a month." Jazmine quinted her eyes at huey as the grouped laughed at her and she snatched the crayon from huey.

"Ok, Everyone else, grab one."

"OH, blue." Cindy said grabbing the dark blue one.

"AYem yo! I call RED." Riley said snatching up the red marker. "RED, NIGGA, YEA!"

"I guess I got, brown?" Caeser said slowly picking up the brown one.

"Ha-ha, caeser has the dookie color!" Jazmine taunted playfully.

"Well half of us here ARE the "Dookie color", sister!" He replied.

She stuck her toughn out at him.

"ANYWAY!" Huey said with rage, causeing everyone to act more stern than ever.

"Here's the plan,... "

Huey drew out a map of the neigbor hood, were Riley and Cindy were at the edge of the park, at the bench Huey and Jazmine once sat on, watching Cindy kick riley's butt at backetball, and he placed too little descusted frowny faces, one blue, and one red.

"AYE! What's that... is that suppose ta be me and reezy?" Cindy hollered.

"NO,... that's how you make feel, now hush!" Cindy's jaw dropped open.

"You too,are going to be on look out, for any suspicous person you see... and that does NOT MEAN HOMELESS PEOPLE OR ANYONE OVER THE AGE OF 35!"

Riley rolled his eyes.

"Ok Caeser,..." Huey drew a idiotic brown face and a peppy pink face at the bus stop square. "You and Jazmine, will look out at the bus station."

"B-" Huey gave Jazmine a stern glare, but she cam out with it anyway.

"But were will you be, I want to be with you!"

"Jazmine, I'll be looking for him, Just text me if you need me... Caeser will be with you." Huey said, tappping her back to make her get up.

"Does everyone understand the plan?" Huey said, and they all nodded.

"Ok, go get stationed."

They all gave him a questioned look.

"What do I look like? Former president bush? I'm not a failing leader! When I say go, GO!" Huey yelled and they all barged out the door. He sighed at them and slowly followed.

* * *

_Ohhh, leadership, ok this one wasn't so funny, but the next one will be,... I promise!_


	10. Flash Back Attack

_Hey Ya'll, OMG! There are so many of you out there, their are about 500 of ya'll readers out their reading my stories, and I THANK YOU DEEPLY! I am so serious, If I could, I would reach out to all of you and give you a BIG huge! Well, everyone, besides liars, cheaters, and stealer's! (No offense, but someone just lied to me, ... you know if it's you or not!) Shout out to JazzyMAO, Kool-aid luvors, Stella6, Darkgene, DIGGY SIMMONS, Real and chance, Russy, KODfreak, and the rest of ya!  
~Aiight, ya'll read enough of this, peace, read-on!_

* * *

**Another Boondocks Story: Lies, Laughs, and Cries**

**Chapter 10: Flash Back Attack**

"DAMN! Man, how long is we suppose ta be doing this?" Riley said falling out on a his bench next to Cindy, with his hand on his stomach. Cindy rolled her eyes, then looked around in her binoculars.

"UGGGGH! I'm hungry! And THIRSTY TOO!" Riley complained.

"Well, WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT ME TA DO?" Cindy replied.

"Gimme sumthin ta eat! You got sumthin in yo purse?" He sat up straight.

"Naw, you ALREADY drunk my water bottle!"

"But I'm STILL THIRSTY!" Riley complained.

"Well that's too bad."

All of a sudden, Riley grew a grin on his face.

"What?" Cindy turned around to face him.

"I gotta idea!" Riley stood up and ran forward some, placing his hands around his mouth.

"Riley, nigga, what are you-"

"HEY! KOOL-AID!" Riley looked around, smiling still.

Cindy slapped her forhead and fell back on the bench.

"Riley, I don't think that will wor-"

"OHH YEEEAAAH!"

Cindy's eyes popped out of her face.

Riley turned around to look for that tall picture of red kool-aid, but instead to find...

"Ah-hahah! Nigga, you's STUPID!" Caeser laughed, while Jazmine smiled next to him.

Cindy sighed in relief as Riley happiness quickly deflated.

"MAN! Why you, why you gotta... go and get my hopes... up!" Riley said holding back his tears.

"Aww, my bad, man." Caeser said patting his back.

Cindy looked up at Caeser.

"Aye, Why ya'll here, were huey at? Ain't he gonna be mad that ya'll left your post?"

Jazmine shook her head no.

"No, well at least I don't think so, It's getting late."

Cindy looked at her watch.

"Yeah, it sho' is," She turned to riley "Walk me home?"

"Aiight." He agreed.

"Aiight, see ya, later Jazzy."

"Ok, Bye!"

Then Riley and Cindy both headed their way back to her house.

Jazmine glanced at Caeser, turned the other way and started walking.

"H-hold up! Jazmine were you going?"

She turned around still walking.

"I'm going to go Find HUEY!"

"For real? I don't think you should..."

"I didn't ask you what you thought, did I?" Jazmine said cheery like.

Caeser sighed, then caught up to her.

"Look, It's late out, your defenseless, and I'm not going to let you travel outside alone..."

Jazmine smiled at him.

"Awe, THANKS CAESER!"

"Not because I want to, trust me, I'd be out right now, but because Huey would cut my head off if anything happened to you."

Jazmine giggled and pushed him to the side.

* * *

**(Huey)**

"Damn!" Huey said, walking down an dark ally, some street just off his old grandfathers run down restaurant.

He looked at his surroundings, Dark and spooky, It reminded him of...

* * *

**( Flash back )**

Huey is running, someone is chasing him.

"GET...AWAY...FROM... ME!" He screams, as loud as he possibly can. But no less, the man keeps running after him, now snickering.

Huey turns a Corner, and tries to climb up a gate, but a large arm grabs the back of his jacket, yanks him down, and throws him onto the cement.

Huey cries.

"Why! I'm only six year's old!" He cries.

The man snickers again. He grabs Huey by the collar, lifts him off the ground, and punches him across the face.

Huey screams, blood drips from his nose, and his cheek is cut.

"Why-"

The man punches him harder, and this time his fist makes contact with his eye.

"STOP!" Huey pleaded.

The man laughs harder.

"Your weak,... if your going to be anything, your going to need to learn how to surrvive!" The man says socking Huey in the stomach.

Huey coughs.

"S-stop it!" Huey yells, falling onto his knees.

"YOU WANT MORE?" The man yells. He knees huey in his gut.

Huey falls down. He is sobbing as loud as he can, The man turns around and walks away, leaving huey their, cut and bruised, clothes torn, and whaling in the rain.

He suddenly stops. "Don't you ever forget this, Huey freeman."

Huey screams in pain, blood staining his clothes.

* * *

**(Previously)**

"I'm not weak!" Huey says, fists balled up, tears growing in his eyes.

"I'm NOT weak!" Huey repeats to himself He was losing control.

"I'M NOT WEEAAK!" He screams at the top of his lungs as he slams his fist into the brick wall in the ally.

"I am NOT!" He elbows it. He is continues taking blows at the brick wall, his knuckles start to bleed, and he grows tears of fury.

* * *

**(Caeser and Jazmine )**

"So, you have any clue where we're going?" Caesar Questioned, holding onto a handle, on the fast the moving bus he was on.

"Nope-"

Caeser moaned.

"But I think Huey is in trouble, though..."

The bus slowed down.

"Well, he BETTER be, because if we are here with all of these crazy people, for no god-damned reason, and Huey is just fine, I swear to god I will take all of your little "Dolls" and I'm going to-" Jazmine eyes widened.

"END OF THE LINE!" The bus driver yelled over Caesers voice.

"Well, Guess that's us!" Jazmine said, grabbing his arm, pulling him forward through the bus, and then waving goodbye to the bus driver as they exited the bus.

The bus driver winked back, closed the door, and drove off.

Caeser glared at the bus, then at jazmine, then back at the bus.

"We're stuck here you know!" He complained.

"Yup!" She said staring to walk again.

"Wait! We're are you going?" He moaned.

"I don't know?" She sighed.

"Ugh! What DO you know?" He caught up again

"I know that their is something wrong..."

Caeser sighed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaghh!"

Jazmine and Caeser both stopped.

"Did you here that?" Jazmine questioned.

"Yes, and NO!" Jazmine gave Caeser a questioning look.

"Aaaaaghhh!"

Caeser shook his head no, placed his arm around Jazmines shoulders, and turned her around.

"We are NOT gonna follow that noise, THAT is the sound of a SERIOUSLY messed up person, avoid them..."

Jazmine turned back around, and walked back around the corner.

"Oh, god!" Caeser sighed to himself. "See, this is why black wemon are ALWAYS the first ones to die in all of the horror movies, cause they don't know when to use their brains..." He continued to mummble.

"OH MY GOD! CAESER!" He heard Jazmine scream.

Caeser ran around the coner, and saw Jazmine in a frozen position, shivering.

"J-jazmine , what is it?" He then looked down, and saw a big afro-headed boy, bleeding, shaking, and all cut up.

"HUEY?" Caeser questioned.

Huey opened his eyes, looked up the boy, then he passed out.

"HUUEEEY!" Jazmine shrieked.

Caeser ran over to huey and lifted grabbed him around the collar. "WAKE UP, HUEY!"

He turned to Jazmine.

"He's still breathing, take out your phone!"

Jazmine did so.

"D-do you want me to ... c-call the p-p-police?" She shivered.

"No. If he isn't dead now, if he sees the police, he will. Call Robert!"

Jazmine nodded, dialing the number one the hitting send.

"H-hhello, ? ... Yes, This is JAZMINE, HUEY IS HURT!"

* * *

_Whoa, HUEY! _

_Hope ya'll enjoyed this..._


	11. I Got You

_Hey ya'll, sorry I haven't been hittin' ya'll up like I usually do, and haven't been updating my profile lately,...been kinda busy! (And got addicted to Twitter...LOL)  
ANYWAY, You guys have probably noticed that I REAALLY enjoy listening to music, and my faveroit artist right now just happens to be... DIGGY SIMMONS!, And this chap is basically inspired by his song from ...The First Flight~mixtape? Whatever! LOL!, the song is called "You Got Me Now!" You might want ta take a gander at it! (Ha, That sounded like an old librarian!)  
Anyway, here it goes, Aiight, REad on, peace! (and btw, I mean to type REad like that, in case your wondering! I mean RE-view,!)_

* * *

**Another Boondocks Story: Lies, Laughs, and Cries  
**

**Chapter 11: I Got You **

"Is he woke yet? Is the nigga wakein up?"

"How the FUCK would I know! I Ain't no god damned docter, shoot, back then black folk wasn't ALLOWED to be doctors..."

"OH, I hope Huey's ok!"

"Bitch! Stop cryin'! If he ain't dead now you'd probably drown him to death with all you cotton-picking TEARS!"

"Waaaaah!"

"See, Riley, look what you did! You're such an DUMB-ASS! Boy I outta-"

"OW! GRANDAD! STOP!"

_So I'm not dead, ... But living with these dumb-asses, makes me want to be..._

"You guy's, I think he's ... wakeing up!" A boy with a slight jamican acent joined in the conversastion

_Thanks alot caeser... now I have to actually wake u- .. Ahh, what, why I am in this much pain, what happened!_

"Huey!" Jazmine cried out, grabbing his jacket shaking him. "YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!"

"Owe! JAZMINE! GET. OFF. ME!" Huey finally says, opening his eyes, and pushing her away from him.

"Aye, the nigga awake!" Riley says.

"OH HUEY1 I was soo SCARED!" Jazmine cries, as she gets off of him.

Huey looks up at them all.

_So, Riley's here, Grandad's here, Jazmines here, and caesers here,... WAIT! What just happened, what... what happened?_

They all stare back down at Huey, with a confused, and horrified look on their face.

"Wh- What are you all looking at? Wh- what happened, What's wrong?" Huey glares up at them, trying to get up on his face.

"Wh- what's wrong!" Huey grabs a hold of grandad and Caeser. Grandad gives Huey a morrtified look.

"Huey, man, Your gonna need to get back down..." Caeser said in a calm, persasuve way.

"WHAT? What are you talking about! Wha- What wrong with al-, al-, ahhh!" Huey says taking his hand off grandads shoulder, and places it on his hip.

"Ahhhhgh! Wh-..." He feels something wet on his hands, not just a damp feeling, like he just dunked his hand into a bucket of water wet.

_No, no, it can't be..._

He looks at his hand, and the same mortified look Grandad had on his face was now on his own.

"Ahh!" He feels the same wave of pain repeat as he looks at his hand covered in his own blood.

"HUEY!" Jazmine cries, as she witnesses Huey collaspe in front of her.

Riley is just standing their, trembling in horror.

* * *

Their is a white, serious, looking lady, standing in a doorway, out side of a room with a motorized bed, a whole bunch of medical machines, and a afro headed boy.

"Hey, he's just wakeing up... you want to see him?"

_Wait, who's just now wakeing up? ... Oh, I guess that would be... me? And am I in the hospitle? What are all these wires doing in me? Is that... blood?_

"Yes..."

A Old man, a nappy headed mixed girl, a Dark boy with a dred head, and two gangsters walk in the room.

"Hey huey..." A Sootheing voice whispers into the afro headed childs ear.

Huey finally regains part of his scenes.

"Jazmine? Caeser, grandad, Cindy? Riley? ... where the fuck am I!"

"Nigga watch your language, your in a hospitle."

"Aye, man, Huey, are you alright, how are you doing?" Caeser says taking a step closer to his bed.

"... I feel... like i'm in a hospitle."

Caeser nodded.

"Man, what happened?"

Caeser sighed.

"Well, me and Jazmine,... well, jazmine found you, I followed, we called grandad, and you... basically passed out of over bleeding..."

Huey closed his eyes, as if he were in pain, mentally, and emotionally.

They all exchanged looks.

"Umm, can I have a moment with him..." Jazmine whispered.

They all went into the hallway without a comment.

Jazmine shut the door behind them, as Huey opened his eyes to give her his signature "Are you ok?" look.

"... Huey. Is there something wrong?" She whispers concerned, while she approches his side.

**_When you thinkin bout the past staring thru the rear-view mirror mirror mirror _**

He lifts his eyebrows.

"No. And why would you think that?"

She schooches into the bed with him.

"Because. I know you." She stated.

He looks forward, mentally agreeing with her comment.

**_know i got you all thru the pain and i got you and that'll never change no _**

"What happend to you, why were you all beat up. What happened?" She whispered.

"Nothing. I don't remember... It's nothing." He shrugged.

_**you'll never cry when your with me  
but dnt worry cuz you got me now(yeah you got me now)  
you got me now(yeah you got me now)**_

"Well, which one is it...Huey, I know something up, you don't CRY for no reason... that's not you." She soothes him.

"... it's..."

**_Hey Mrs. Beautiful theres something that you need to know  
all your thoughts of past, pain, they need to go  
_**

"It's nothing... Jazmine. It's not important."

She studies him.

"Your important to me... Huey, so tell me.."

_**i know its difficult, and keeping your mind up may be hard**_  
_**but know that i got you until the end, not only the start.**_

"Jazmine... I... it's..."

_**So don't be looking behind you, only to the future so hurt won't come find you,**_  
_**tell me why you crying boo, no need to rewind it back, to all of the times  
that, you been there nevermind that.**_

Huey sighed.

"Jazmine, you need to trust me..."

Jazmine frowned.

"I don't like to see you hurt Huey."

_**cause it be hurtin me, probably as close to as bad as it hurt you**_  
_**my love is so strong that i cant subdue. **_  
_**all that you been thru, but its alright now**_  
_**cause every bad thought i will turn around**_

"Jazmine..." He took her hand.

"I'm ok..."

Jazmine stared at him.

"Your not..."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Hold on,..." Jazmine got up, Huey eyed her, She opened the door, it was riley.

"Uh, Jazmine... I was wondering ... if I could talk ta Huey?"

Jazmine looked at him, then back at huey. "Sure..."

He scratched his head.

"Uh...alone..."

"Oh, Yeah..ok." She walked out, and he walked in and shut the door.

Huey looked at him confused as Riley pulled up a chair next to him, and sat down backwards. With a glare on his face. Not saying one word.

"Nigga, Why are you stareing at me like that..."

"Because, your going to tell me who did this... was it him?"

* * *

_**"AND THAT'S ALL YOU GET FOR FREE!"** Lol, just KIDDING, good qoute..._

_ we'll tune in next time, for more Lies, more laughs, and more cries,...sorta... lol jk!_


End file.
